


Snap, Crackle, Pop

by Snovi



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snovi/pseuds/Snovi
Summary: Me not being subtle about the stuff I like to see in fanfics but projecting them onto innocent charactersJared and Evan send naughty pics over Snapchat and then they realize that's not enough and get frisky IRL





	Snap, Crackle, Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Don't make me regret not posting this anonymously I'm so scared about posting this what if someone I know finds it  
> Oh well

Evan couldn't believe he was about to do this. His face was bright red as he lined up his phone camera so it was pointed at his crotch. He was still wearing jeans and boxers, but it was still enough to make him nervous. He sent the picture before he could second guess himself, nervously waiting on a reply.

J: not bad but im sure youd look even better with the pants off bby

Yes, Jared Kleinman had convinced Evan Hansen to sext with him. Jared had been more than a little tipsy when he told Evan about his idea, and through lots of persuasion, Evan had finally agreed mostly just to stop Jared from whining and spamming his messages asking for Evan to show him his dick. 

Per Jared’s request, Evan sighed shakily as he undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down to his knees. He took another picture of him just in his boxers, though he was still soft so there wasn't much to see besides the green plaid of the fabric. 

E: Is that better?  
J: sorta. new idea lets call while we keep sending pics to each other. i wanna hear ur voice

Evan was about to text back with how that was a bad idea and to remind Jared how he hated phone calls but Jared was already calling him, and Evan had no choice but to respond. 

“H-Hello…?” 

“You answered like you weren't sure if it would be me or not. Just relax, dude.” Jared told him, words slightly slurred thanks to the alcohol in his system. Evan heard him clear his throat before he started talking again, at a lower pitch this time. Evan assumed it was so he would sound sexier.

“Okay, so we can use Snapchat to send pictures and videos to each other since I know you're paranoid about your mom going through your messages or whatever… So… Wanna see what you do to me, baby?” Jared purred into the phone, making Evan shiver a little.

“I-I guess?”

“You guess? Sound more sure of yourself, Ev! Girls would kill to get pics like what I'm about to send you!” He bragged playfully, while Evan opened the snap Jared had sent. He blushed when he saw that Jared was in only his boxers as well, the only difference being that he was clearly hard, a visible lump in his boxers showing off his erection. Evan swallowed hard, and Jared chuckled.

“You like that? There's more where that came from… but first can you send stuff too? Please, Evan?” He asked softly, like he was whispering them right into Evan’s ear. Evan wished in that moment that he actually could feel Jared’s warm breath on his ear, but for now he would work with what he had. He put his phone on speaker, no fear of his mom overhearing since she was at work, and pointed the camera at his crotch again. 

“I-It's starting to get hard… That last picture you sent…” He trailed off, taking a picture of his clothed half chub and sending it to his friend. He heard Jared let out a shaky exhale on the other end. 

“Fuck… Just from that picture?” He breathed. Evan nodded stupidly before realizing Jared couldn't see him.

“Yeah, it was… It was good. I liked it a lot.” Evan said nervously, unsure what to say in a situation like this. He received another Snapchat from Jared, and he opened it as he listened to his friend talk.

“Evan… You're so cute… I wish I was there with you, fuck…” Jared mumbled into the phone, grunting softly at the end of his sentence. Evan stared at the picture he had just been sent. The picture that was proof they were really doing this, no going back now. Jared had taken a picture of his crotch once more, this time with his erect cock facing up, just a tiny bit of the pink head poking out from under the waistband of his boxers. 

Evan couldn't hold back the choked noise he made when he saw the picture, blushing even more than before. His own dick was certainly interested now, straining against the confines of his boxers.

“Shit, J-Jared, that last picture… I wish you were here too…” Evan panted softly, palming himself through his boxers. He was past worrying now, lust clouding his mind. He took another picture and sent it to Jared, showing off by gripping his cock through his boxers, showing the outline of it through the fabric.

“Who gives a fuck about my picture, holy shit Evan… Holy fucking shit, I didn't know you were packing! You're huge, man!” Jared exclaimed, and Evan watched in horror as he got a notification that Jared had screenshotted the picture.

“Jared! Delete that, what are you doing!?”

“Relax, I won't share it with anyone, I'm just keeping it for later! Can you move those boxers out of the way so I can see just how big you really are?” Jared practically purred into the phone. Evan took a deep breath and held his phone up again, beginning a video. He started it by running his fingers lightly through his happy trail, then over the waistband of his boxers. He slowly pulled them down, showing off his dark pubes before anything else could be seen. Once his boxers were down far enough his cock finally sprung free from its confines, bouncing back and slapping lightly against his stomach. It twitched slightly as Evan gripped himself at the base of his shaft, holding it upright so Jared could see his full length. 

The video ended there, and he sent it immediately, knowing he would end up deleting it out of embarrassment if he looked at it for too long. A sharp inhale and a muffled moan was a telltale sign that Jared had received the video.

“Fucking hell, Evan… I wish I could save videos, my god…” Jared gasped, responding with his own video. Evan bit his lip as he opened the video, watching it and trying to ignore how his own dick twitched in interest. 

The video showed Jared quickly jacking himself off, his pants and boxers pushed down to his ankles so Evan could see the other boy’s thighs as well. They were almost more appealing to look at than the real subject of the video, as Evan could only imagine how soft they were.

“J-Jared, my mom… My mom isn't home. Do you want to come over?” He asked breathlessly once the video ended. Jared gasped again, more shuffling come from the phone. 

“Yes, God yes, I'm on my way. Don't finish without me Evan, I'll be there in 5.” He said quickly, hanging up without another word. 

Evan pressed his thumb over Jared’s video, holding it until the option to rewatch it came up. He bit his lip hard to muffle his moans as he watched the video again, this time focusing more on the way Jared was stroking himself quickly, noticing how the boy’s thighs would shake from the pleasure he was giving himself. 

Evan tentatively wrapped a hand around his own throbbing cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip carefully. Hissing at the sensation, he slowly ran his hand up and down his shaft, not wanting to get too excited then end up missing out on whatever Jared was planning once he arrived. He replayed the video once more, his eyes closing and his head falling back onto his pillow before the video even ended, letting his imagination fill in for the video instead. 

He imagined Jared’s hands on him instead of his own, making his hips buck up of their own accord in his excitement. He imagined Jared’s thighs, first thinking about squeezing them in his hands, thinking about how nicely they would fit in his palms. Then he thought about Jared’s thighs around his head, squeezing him while Evan suc-

He almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of his doorbell, quickly scrambling out of bed and pulling his boxers and pants back up. He hurried to his front door, opening the door for Jared. The other boy smirked at him, looking a little out of breath. 

“Your face is all red.” He said simply, entering the house and watching Evan close and lock the door behind him. He didn't answer, only blushing more, proving Jared’s point. He chuckled softly, his eyes moving down Evan’s body, landing on his crotch. 

“We should get those pants off you, that looks like it hurts,” he smirked, grabbing Evan’s hand and walking with him to where he knew the boys bedroom was, knowing this house’s layout almost as well as he knew his own.

“We're just getting right to it then? Th-This won't make things weird or anything, right?” Evan asked, following after him with a slight frown.

“Look Ev, I might be a little tipsy, but even when I'm drunk I never regret a decision I make…” Jared told him confidently, kicking the door to Evan’s room open and sitting down on the bed, spreading his legs and patting his lap invitingly. Evan took the hint and awkwardly shuffled forward, getting onto the bed with him so he had a knee on either side of Jared’s waist, straddling him. 

“This is only weird if you make it weird, Evan… Just relax…” Jared purred, leaning in and kissing softly right below Evan’s ear. His hands found themselves resting on Evan’s hips, pushing his shirt up slightly and rubbing his thumbs over his soft skin underneath. Evan shivered, not used to all of this physical contact. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he pressed them against Jared’s chest and gripped his shirt in his fists to ground himself. 

Jared smiled and leaned in to press soft kisses against Evan’s jaw and down his neck, resisting the urge to bite and suck until a bruise was left in his wake. Instead he settled with kisses and licks, making his way to the front of Evan’s neck. 

He watched, entranced, as Evan swallowed nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing. Jared couldn't help but kiss it, running his teeth over it lightly and making Evan gasp, a full body shiver taking him over for a moment. 

“You're really cute, Evan… Your skin is so soft…” Jared mumbled against his neck, pushing his hands further up Evan’s shirt, caressing his sides lovingly.

“I'm not cute, don't… I'm fat…” Evan muttered, not making any move to push his hands away, however. Jared scoffed, pulling away for a moment to grab the hem of his own shirt, pulling it up and over his head, tossing it to the side. 

“You aren't fat, Evan! This is fat!” He gestured to himself, raising an eyebrow.

“But you aren't fat, you're... You're a nice size, you're soft…” Evan argued, and Jared rolled his eyes.

“If we go by your logic that I'm not fat, then neither are you. Can we continue please? I just want to touch you, you don't have to feel self conscious around me!” he reassured him, his hands going back under Evan’s shirt. 

“I never realized you were so hairy… I haven't seen you with your shirt off since we were kids though, so you had some time to grow some manly chest hair…” Jared commented, hastily taking Evan’s shirt off before he could protest. He continued where he left off, dragging his fingernails though Evan’s chest hair and down to his abdomen, loving the feel of the rough sensation under his hands. 

“W-Well I didn't feel like it was something that I needed to tell you, my ch-chest never really came up in conversation…” Evan responded shakily, his body jerking when he felt Jared’s fingernails on his skin. Jared chuckled softly but didn't answer, going back to kissing at Evan’s neck. He focused more on where his hands were going, running his fingers through Evan’s thick chest hair back up to his pectorals, finding the two little nubs he was looking for. He gently pinched each nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing them both at the same time until they were perky and hard. 

Evan’s chest was heaving slightly as he panted, letting out soft whines. Jared was loving every noise that came out of the other boy’s pretty mouth, pushing his shirt up the whole way and leaning in, tracing around the outside of his left nipple with his tongue. Evan let out a surprised squeak, pushing Jared’s head away on instinct. 

“What are you doing!? I'm n-not a girl, you can't just suck on them!” He blushed, not making eye contact.

“Oh…? And why can't I? You were seeming to enjoy it…” Jared tilted his head to the side with a little smile, his hand still on Evan’s chest giving his other nipple a gentle pull, making Evan gasp and lose his train of thought for a moment.

“It's weird!” He huffed, and Jared sighed. 

“Remember what I said? It's only weird if you make it weird? But I'll stay away from your chest if that's what you want…” Jared told him gently, wanting Evan to feel comfortable. He took his hands off of Evan’s chest, gently pushing him. 

“Here, stand up for a second… Take your pants off awhile, I'm gonna take mine off too.” He explained when Evan looked hurt and confused when he was shoved. Evan nodded quickly, sliding out of his pants and waiting for Jared to do the same, ready to sit back in his lap. Jared stopped him though, standing up as well.

“Just a second, let me…” Jared hesitated, deep in thought. Evan opened his mouth, ready to ask what was wrong when suddenly there were lips on him. Jared was kissing him, and it took Evan a moment to come to terms with that. 

Evan’s eyes closed on their own, his arms finding themselves draped over Jared’s shoulders like they belonged there. Jared sighed happily into the kiss and reached his tongue out, brushing it over Evan’s plump bottom lip. Evan parted his lips instantly, letting Jared lead the kiss. 

Jared’s tongue tasted slightly of alcohol, though not enough to ruin the kiss. He pushed it into Evan’s mouth pressing it against Evan’s own tongue which still hadn't moved, too nervous to do anything. He tentatively sucked on the warm, wet muscle in his mouth, making Jared moan, the sound vibrating through Evan’s soul. One of Jared’s hands found itself pressed hard against the back of Evan’s head, pulling his face impossibly closer and holding him there. Jared’s glasses were poking somewhat painfully into Evan's cheek, but he didn't care enough to pull away from the kiss. He pushed down his nerves and finally moved his own tongue, brushing against Jared’s lightly. He swore he could feel himself drooling, and it was getting hard to breathe. 

They both finally had to pull back, Jared pressing his forehead against Evan’s and staring deep into his eyes. Evan swallowed hard, turned on even more by the pure lust that he could see in those blue eyes, those beautiful blue eyes with the two small specks of brown in one. Evan couldn't help but lean in for another, much quicker kiss, smiling slightly, giddy from the kiss. Jared laughed softly.

“Your lips are so red, you look like you're wearing lipstick…” Jared teased lightly, making Evan blush again and look away shyly. Jared leaned in once more, kissing him softly. He surprised Evan by biting at his bottom lip, leaning back and tugging it along with him playfully. He let go and watched the irritated skin bounce back into place, Evan’s lips getting even redder from the rough treatment. Evan let out a breathy moan, raising one hand to touch his lip, checking if he was bleeding before smiling goofily at Jared. 

“Th-That was really nice, you're a really good kisser…”

“That's because I've got skills, son! Though, you're way better than anyone else I've ever kissed…” Jared confessed, flashing him a toothy, genuine smile. Evan smiled back, giggling softly. Jared looked away after a moment, looking flustered and shy for the first time this evening. “Hey, Ev?”

“Yeah…?”

“If you sit down on the edge of the bed… Is it okay if I blow you?”

Evan coughed on his own spit and looked away awkwardly. 

“Jesus, Jared! Could you be anymore straight forward!?” He asked sarcastically, a little smile on his face. 

“Um… B-But yeah, that would be… Good.” He said slowly, sitting on his bed right on the edge. He didn't make eye contact as he spread his legs a bit, leaning back and bracing his hands on the bed behind him. Jared swallowed hard and nodded, dropping to his knees in front of the other boy. 

He shuffled forward on his knees until he was comfortably between Evan’s legs, running his hands over the boy’s soft inner thighs. Evan shivered at his light touch, his dick visibly twitching under the layer of fabric that still covered it. Jared licked his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling dry from nerves. He glanced up at Evan.

“I've never done this before. Believe it or not.” He added a joking lilt to his voice to break up the awkwardness of the situation. Evan chuckled softly, glancing at him and blushing more at the position Jared was in.

“Its fine. I've never had this done to me before, s-so you have no competition. Whatever you do will be the best I've had, statistically.” He joked back, reaching out with one hand and delicately taking Jared’s glasses off for him, folding them and placing them on the bed. Jared smiled up at him, nuzzling Evan’s inner thigh.

“Even if I suck, you'll still consider it the best blowjob ever?” He teased.

“I'd be more upset if you didn't suck.” Evan teased right back, making Jared laugh.

“You sneaky bitch, that was a joke I would make! I'm rubbing off on you…” he shook his head in mock disappointment. “Sorry, I'm stalling…” he mumbled, turning his head to press a sweet kiss to Evan’s thigh. He heard the other boy gasp softly above him, making him smirk, proud that he had caused Evan to make that noise from just a kiss. 

He dared to kiss further up, pushing up one leg of Evan’s boxers so he could get closer to his crotch. He felt Evan’s thighs trembling under his lips, kissing a bit harder the closer he got to his destination. He pulled back suddenly, making Evan let out a needy whine that was cut short as he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. Jared didn't comment, sitting up a bit to kiss right above Evan’s waistband next. He knew he was being a tease, but he had waited years to explore Evan’s body, and he wanted to take his time and enjoy himself. 

He nuzzled the thick patch of hair that disappeared past Evan’s boxers, pulling them down slightly to kiss under the waistband, following the trail of dark curls. He pulled away again after a few moments of that, admiring Evan’s form. 

Evan was watching him, his eyes half lidded and his pupils blown wide. His face was red, stretching down his neck and turning his chest a pretty pink. Jared’s eyes went to Evan’s crotch next, suppressing a whine when he saw the wet spot forming at the front of his boxers. 

“My teasing is really getting to you, huh?” Jared broke the silence, smiling up at him. Evan closed his eyes, huffing.

“Sh-Shut up…” He mumbled, no bite to his words. Jared chuckled, going back to what he was doing. He pressed his lips against the wet spot on Evan’s boxers, not minding the taste of sweat and precum as much as he thought he would. Evan gasped again, squirming slightly where he sat, his hips twitching like he wanted to grind against something. Jared knew he wanted relief, and finally decided to give it to him. 

He sat up, readying himself for the big reveal. He pulled Evan’s boxers down, watching intently. He made sure to pull Evan’s erection down with them a bit, just so he could watch his cock bounce once it escaped the restraining clothing. Jared pushed Evan’s boxers the rest of the way down his legs impatiently, excited to get to it now that this beautiful cock was just inches from his face. 

He let his eyes slide shut so he could focus, starting by pressing a sweet, wet kiss on the head. Evan’s hips jerked slightly, a desperate whimper from above making Jared laugh softly. He put one hand on Evan’s hip to keep him from thrusting into his mouth and choking him, opening his mouth wider and beginning to take him in. He slid his lips down Evan’s shaft slowly, not wanting to rush and end up gagging. Labored breaths could be heard above him, Evan’s thighs shaking again with pleasure. 

Jared decided right then that he loved the feeling of a dick in his mouth, something about the heavy weight on his tongue and the deep musky taste was driving his senses wild. He moaned around Evan’s dick, the vibrations making it throb slightly. He pulled away to breathe, panting softly, casting warm breath onto the wet cock in front of him. Evan visibly shivered, looking down at him curiously. 

“Wh-Why did you stop…?” He couldn't help but pout. 

“Relax, I'm not stopping completely, I need to breathe! Sucking dick isn't easy, you know!” Jared laughed, resting his cheek on Evan’s thigh and looking up at him. He kept his eyes locked with Evan’s leaning forward and nuzzling the base of Evan’s dick with his nose, kissing it softly. Evan bit his lip, watching him intently. 

Jared sat up and placed his lips against the tip of Evan’s dick again, slowly going down on him once more, never taking his eyes off of Evan’s face. He suppressed his gag reflex as best he could, forcing more of Evan down his throat until his nose was pressed into the other boy’s pubes. He heard Evan loudly moan his name above him, and he smirked around his dick proudly. Evan had closed his eyes at this point, unable to keep them open. His head had lolled to the side, his mouth open slightly as he panted, his lips a shade darker than the dark red that already dusted his cheeks. 

Jared closed his eyes to focus now, bobbing his head and sucking softly. He swallowed around the cock in his mouth every so often, pulling loud moans from the boy it was attached to. 

“Jared, J-Jare-” Evan whined above him, his hand going down to grip tightly at Jared’s hair. “Jared, Jared, Jared…” He gasped out his name like a prayer, his hips bucking up into Jared’s mouth, desperate for more. Jared gagged softly but didn't stop, pushing down as far as he could and swallowing around his cock again. 

Evan threw his head back and pulled Jared’s hair, making Jared wince in pain. Evan didn't notice in the moment however, letting out a sharp gasp as he came, his hot load shooting down Jared’s throat. The boy gagged again and pulled away, coughing and trying to catch his breath, spitting some of the cum onto Evan’s carpet.

“Oh- Oh shit, I'm sorry! Are you okay?” Evan asked quickly once he recovered from such an intense orgasm, reaching out for Jared. He waved him off, giving Evan a weak thumbs up.

“I'm f-fine, just… A little warning next time, maybe?” He laughed softly, his voice raspy from the rough treatment. Evan chuckled with him, smiling in relief. 

“Right, of course, again I'm sorry… Um…” He trailed off, shyly reaching out and swiping his thumb over Jared’s bottom lip. Such an innocent action made Jared blush, looking at him in confusion.

“Y-You had some… On your face, still.” Evan explained, showing Jared the cum he had wiped off of his face, then wiped it on his bed sheet instead, hoping he would remember to wash them later. Jared smiled, standing up and sitting on the bed next to him, close enough that they were pressed up against each other. 

“So… You're gonna return the favor, right?” He nudged his friend playfully, raising his eyebrows. Evan giggled and pushed him gently. 

“Y-Yeah, I wouldn't just leave you hanging, what sort of a friend would do that?” He mumbled, biting his lip nervously. “What do you want me to do…? Do you want me to do what you did to me, or just…?” Evan made a vague “jerking off” motion, making Jared snort.

“A handjob is good enough for me, don't sweat it. It's easier than a blowjob anyway, I mean it's just like jerking off except its someone else, right?” He smiled encouragingly, sitting back a little so he could pull his cock out from the confines of his boxers. He was a little embarrassed at how small he was compared to Evan, at least an inch shorter, but thank god Evan didn't seem to notice, or at least didn't comment on it. Evan swallowed hard as he made eye contact with the other boy’s dick, his eyes wide like he didn't know what to do next. 

“C-Can you come a little closer…? Like… Sit in my lap?” Evan asked, looking nervous. Jared nodded, wanting to make this as easy and comfortable for Evan as possible. He slid into Evan’s lap so they were chest to chest. Evan took a deep breath, kissing Jared softly while one hand went to his hip, rubbing softly. Jared smiled and leaned into the kiss, hoping to encourage him to continue. Evan’s hand slowly went lower, hesitating before he touched the target area. His fingers just barely grazed the base of Jared’s penis, making his hips jerking involuntarily in his excitement. 

He mumbled a quick apology, but cut himself off with a moan when Evan finally wrapped a hand around him. It already felt so much better than his own hand. Evan started to stroke him slowly, almost curiously. He rubbed his thumb over the head of Jared’s cock, smearing the precum leaking out of him onto his shaft and making it easier to slide his hand up and down. Jared bit his lip, trying not to make any embarrassing noises. 

He held onto Evan’s shoulders tightly, resting his forehead on the other boy’s shoulder. He was panting softly, making Evan shiver as he felt his friend’s warm breath on his skin. He observed the way Jared’s thighs were trembling as well, an indication that he was close to finishing already. Evan jerked him a bit faster, hearing Jared’s breath hitch as the increased movement. He lifted his head from Evan’s shoulder, staring at his friend with half lidded eyes. Their lips were centimeters apart, the two of them breathing in each other’s air. 

“Ev… Evan, I'm…” Jared panted, leaning in and bumping his forehead against Evan’s shutting his eyes tight. “Fuck, Evan, I'm close… Your hand is so soft…” He mumbled, his hips rocking forward a bit into Evan’s hand. Evan shushed him gently, rubbing Jared’s back with his free hand. 

Jared pulled away suddenly, his back arching beautifully as he came. The white ropes of cum shot out of him and onto Evan’s abdomen, his legs shaking with the intensity of it. Evan watched him in awe, slowly stroking Jared through his orgasm, the other boy’s chest heaving. 

“E-Evan, what…” He gasped, looking down at himself as he watched Evan tug gently at his spent cock. Evan looked down as well, squeezing softly. They both watched with curious eyes as another thick glob of semen dribbled out, sliding down over Evan’s fingers.

“Is this okay? It's not too much, right?” Evan asked quickly, now more curious to see how far he could go. Jared moaned instead of using his words, nodding frantically. Evan continued pumping Jared gently so to not hurt his over sensitive dick, watching him carefully. Jared flopped backwards onto the bed, keeping his hips in Evan’s lap while he laid back, exhausted. 

Evan chuckled at him, shaking his head affectionately. He watched as Jared’s back arched again, a ragged moan leaving his lips. Evan felt warmth on his hand again and looked down, watching as a significantly smaller load of cum spilled out of Jared once more, making a mess of Evan’s hand. He decided Jared had had enough, finally releasing him and wiping his hand on the bed. Jared visibly relaxed, going limp as he panted. 

“Th-That was really hot, you came twice in a row!” Evan praised him, laying next to him and kissing his cheek. Jared grunted in response, not opening his eyes.

“Fuck you, my dick feels all tingly now… By the way, thanks for inviting me over.” He added, a little smirk on his face. Evan giggled and rolled his eyes. 

“Y-Yeah… No problem…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this and you know me never bring this fanfic up with me ever thanks 
> 
> Also if this is OOC or if the ending is lame I'm sorry I wrote this when I was in a mood so not a lot of thought was put into any plot


End file.
